The Eight Souls
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A poetic take for each of the eight souls that fell to the underground. Read and review.
1. Chara's Soul

I wanted to get away from the world above,  
far from something that showed no kind means to another,  
where it felt isolation was the only cure,  
to run was the only choice at the point,  
with a determination that most could never understand,  
how could anyone,  
the blinded fools they were,  
yet in another world,  
the number of fools only grow,  
and it is just sickening to watch,  
as they are coated in designs,  
but their means of survival are no different,  
it is just sickening,  
of how they even play it as something that is just so new to them,  
a worn dagger to the heart,  
would do no good,  
the heart locket that beats on knows the truth,  
they can't hide from it,  
no matter the times that pass over and over,  
a new world isn't going to change them,  
I find it just so sad and pathetic,  
I once saw the worlds of old as a home,  
surrounded by love and flowers,  
finding that short lived peace,  
a wonder it was,  
to only feel like a lie with how quick judgment is slain,  
that is just a new level of disgust,  
that no matter of resets can change,  
even to hold a real knife,  
so sharp and ready to kill,  
in an unwilling hand,  
or shaken by how one is just done,  
with all this hellish torment,  
the feel of determination only grows,  
and I plan to paint is all in shade of my own,  
in better means creation,  
that is only dark red,  
there is no shame of this now,  
it is only a life and world,  
not meant for the dreams and wishes they strive for,  
when in fact,  
they are only killers of the damned killed,  
that just won't learn their lesson,  
and the locket of right and wrongs,  
will be buried with them,  
never to be seen again,  
as it should,  
what a shame,  
I was hoping for so much more in a world,  
that seemed to give so little of care,  
what a shame this will be.


	2. Yellow's Soul

I wasn't sure at first what to do in the world I once knew,  
but if anything to it,  
it sure ain't what it used to be,  
where now to see so many cowards,  
just a crowd of people ready to place the blame on someone,  
anyone, that could be seen as easy prey,  
and in doubt for that,  
it would be easy to something better,  
I only wanted just one thing,  
and that was justice,  
a bright justice,  
where a crime of wrong was right in the cause that matter,  
but how I could be that blind,  
in thinking the world I once knew,  
would be any better,  
when that wasn't the case,  
as fear only drew out the worst of people,  
and I thought for a moment,  
in looking for what the fear could have been,  
that was a long time ago,  
if getting rid of this fear,  
would that mean justice be given,  
maybe even like a villain finally dropping the empty gun,  
that won't save them no more,  
as the proud hero,  
in a bold cowboy hat,  
from the mighty and unknown western lands,  
that worn from the harsh travels,  
letting the sons of guns,  
go out on that yellow judgement sun,  
would that mean that the fear will be gone,  
just like that,  
would that mean there is something to be saved,  
even in a world no better than the one I knew,  
to be a hero and serve the long needed justice,  
having it so close to taste it,  
just like honey,  
from the growing yellow flowers that are just bitter,  
but I guess that is life as well,  
what a shame.


	3. Green's Soul

I had only one thing in mind,  
once upon a time where there was some good in people,  
where kindness was something that could be given,  
without the need of thinking another owned returns,  
where it just hard work that could ware on people,  
but they would always come back up on top,  
and feel like they made their worth not in gold,  
but something more,  
but something anew for them,  
much like the seasons would do later on,  
from harsh white winters to a plentiful green scape,  
it meant something back then,  
when a stained apron was a badge of honor,  
that one put their heart into it,  
making something of themselves,  
that what I thought once,  
back up there in a world,  
that took kindness for granted,  
but elsewhere,  
I guess depending on the people you meet,  
will test you akin to a burnt pan that should burn you,  
but here you still stand,  
wanting for something for others to know,  
that anger and sadness is part of themselves,  
but no where close in being who they are,  
being kind is a weakness some would say,  
it brings your guard down to others,  
but how else would know to trust one another,  
it's a price to pay at times,  
and in a moment that felt right to stand up on that belief,  
where did that get me in the end,  
kindness heals all wounds over time,  
I wish all worlds could see that,  
what a shame.


	4. Purple's Soul

I didn't quite understand of the myths,  
when it came to the unknown,  
but by most standers one could understand in the long run,  
it was something that lack certain perseverance,  
it was something of a challenge one just can't walk away from,  
the world itself is filled with knowledge,  
but it takes a very selective few to see just that,  
by the history given already,  
by just a lone torn notebook itself,  
could hold the key many seek for,  
but I can see very well that not all could withstand,  
the very language,  
it gives,  
a pity for most that miss out on this,  
in a form of isolation,  
a common trait many have,  
yet refuse to see it in others,  
as there is always someone to blame,  
no matter the changes they have in themselves or what they do,  
or even wear,  
a shame that would judge like that,  
in a vision of nothing but cloudy glasses the lot share,  
how in the matters of that though,  
when by logical information,  
those who said to be worlds apart could be so much alike,  
and carry a weight of hate so evenly,  
I thought in the times of the purple twilight hours,  
I could find the answers that have been lost in time,  
to right a wrong in the logic that is here,  
if not so above,  
why not below,  
yet it would seem that is not the case,  
either way,  
worlds that grounds apart,  
share the most basic of traits,  
it's downright sad at this point,  
a little enlighten goes a long way,  
yet who is there to listen,  
when all those around want to answer in physical violence,  
a waste of energy that could be used for something more,  
but no,  
many just choose to cope with what was said,  
beyond their years of living,  
over the newer lessons given now,  
no worlds can grow like this,  
what a shame.


	5. Blue's Soul

I see only things as they should before oneself,  
in a way in forgiving and forgetting much,  
much like a show of greatness of itself,  
that one can't hold in hand,  
but can't create alone,  
much like a play that has familiar steps to it,  
that even the most worn ballet shoes could ever follow,  
able to move step in step,  
without losing a seam in the mess of it all,  
having a chance of something even I can't quite put to words,  
but it feels surely beautiful,  
again something cover in blue,  
to be seen as happy or sad,  
couldn't come quite close to it all,  
but in the integrity of it,  
shows only how strong it can be,  
but even in years of something above to that below,  
even a ratty old tutu of hard work,  
can't hold the memories just clear,  
when appearing on that stage again,  
I thought for a moment,  
seeing all the steps thus far,  
everything had a place and moment to shine,  
but even in most cases,  
there is no saving grace of only a swan dive remains,  
not quite something sicken or disappointing,  
but one hopes to move beyond the echoes of the past,  
the whispers are never far behind,  
the lands of normalness and the lands of strange,  
hold so much in common now,  
it just hurts of a dance,  
I dare not try to follow in the steps,  
for I can't seem to wish upon a land I knew and one I could have,  
when feeling so unwanted and lost,  
just the need to go home,  
but was there truly a home like I dream,  
what a shame.


	6. Orange's Soul

I don't believe in much things,  
like say luck or anything that doesn't count for more than strength,  
when it should count for anything,  
is what one person could do,  
when it comes down to it,  
more like the act of something should mean more,  
than just talk of itself,  
a bit of tough glove love,  
never goes without much saying,  
but there is always a chance of a pansy to take too much to heart,  
and something or someone could be lost,  
before another could know before long,  
it's a new a shame there,  
as it glides in ways,  
casted in orange rays of hope,  
small as they may be in a shine of sunlight,  
it means a new sign of hope,  
for those who need that extra push,  
most people now think,  
a simple dress in one's wear,  
makes them strong and brave,  
a weak person thinking something such as a manly bandanna,  
could ever do something for just them,  
when it should be their own stance to matter,  
their own bravery alone,  
should be a sign of making them strong,  
and if they plan to wear something,  
it should mean something to them,  
as an extra push of power,  
why can't those worlds apart see that small factor to themselves,  
in how not does the outside make a hero,  
but how one carries themselves inside too,  
though in many cases I have seen,  
becomes something rare to see,  
on others carrying themselves to glory,  
it may sound blind sighted here,  
yet there are not many out there,  
who will opening work together,  
and not riding on someone else's coattails,  
that could be seen as sheer pity,  
of a person calling entitlement of being a hero,  
when they are more of a villain than they ever planned,  
what a shame.


	7. Light Blue's Soul

I don't know about a lot of things,  
but if there anything that matter at the moment,  
was to never rush into things,  
no matter of how temping they have been,  
it was always best to just sit and wait,  
or in any cases let the mind be active in what could,  
nothing more safer than what the mind can come up with,  
though it is scary of as not been seen just yet,  
being stuck in a bubble,  
not going anywhere no matter what,  
feeling the safeness that feels like a fresh spring,  
why would anyone want to give that up,  
why just stay in the starter stage of life,  
living it day by day,  
figuring out who one is,  
thinking in ways of how certain ways to play,  
can entertaining the mind,  
much like say a toy knife,  
being a doctor or a chef,  
sounds fun as what it could be,  
like seeing a mother figure being a craftsmen's with a blade,  
in order to just the belly with something wonderful,  
all with the power of patience could that deed,  
ever be granted,  
though in facts to say though,  
the small things like bake goods and a home away from,  
a homeless land,  
doesn't do much the mind much later,  
as it starts to grow,  
finding some things so childish later,  
I could the few times when looking through boxes,  
finding old clothes,  
or simple unused sew clothes,  
like a faded ribbon that was once a gift for charm,  
becomes a reminder of much greater weight,  
but doesn't quite have a name to it yet,  
a will that grows unknowingly and pushy,  
seeing things that were once a dream,  
becomes much solid in life,  
one could a light blue glow beyond door wonderment,  
life is never easy,  
no matter where one is,  
and the will to go against better judgement wins,  
only for that,  
something could be different,  
something could be done,  
and waiting around for something,  
won't change much,  
and one must leave the nest in a way,  
see what could be more,  
even when pleads dread the unknown,  
what a shame.


	8. Frisk's Soul

I am not sure of something right now,  
but it is something I wish to explore,  
with no clue on what could happen,  
not even sure from what I ran from,  
even to know what I will run into,  
I feel something I can't quite put to words,  
but this something alluring and dangerous about it all,  
yet I can't find it in myself to stop,  
at least to where I think I should be,  
I think it is like that treatment with a bandage,  
you either leave it alone and let the scar heal unseen,  
or ripped away and get everything out,  
while one could at the moment,  
it's all clear now yet something pushes those straight ideals away,  
would that be curiosity or rationality,  
is this place I am lost in a prison,  
or a new type of freedom I know nothing of,  
the world above couldn't be that much different than down here,  
not by much at least,  
there are going to be things,  
that feel old and new,  
a welcome and goodbye,  
just wandering with uncertain eyes alone,  
brings thrills and chills,  
I'm just so lost while feeling a sign of hope,  
while standing alone,  
or a whisper in guide to give me,  
I am again unsure on how to handled this,  
will in saying is my actions or another,  
by the whisper or acts that feel robotic,  
unsure,  
so very unsure,  
yet there has to be a sign in this,  
something at least,  
it can't be all just for show here,  
like to say if I were to look at a stick,  
is that to be something lean on,  
as motion of defense,  
or to attack what is not completely there,  
but this feel of determination is glory deep insight,  
a calling that screams and prays,  
in a lovely wine shade of red,  
could that be of hearts or blood,  
I am again unsure,  
but it is something I want to see through,  
for I can't be alone in this,  
and if I am alone,  
what will come out of this,  
as I go deeper into this cave,  
what will be there,  
looking to where one falls,  
and to where one must go,  
what I can do at this moment,  
that feels real enough for me,  
a journey made,  
a challenge gained,  
a tale untold,  
all of this is on me and my actions,  
thrills and chills they are,  
and a shame I can't put a real name,  
to them, a shame miss chance,  
but for what is before me,  
what a shame this won't be.


End file.
